As Time Goes By
by thelastbumblebee
Summary: AU prequal to my fic 'what the future holds' - Runs from 1921 - 1937
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello fan fic world!  
So – this is a sort of prequel to my story "What the future holds", I don't want to milk the thing dead but I liked showing the Bates' family, in snapshots – so this is going to be 9 chapters each a year apart, showing their family grow and evolve. If you've already read "WTFH" ( unfortunate acronym!) then I hope you'll enjoy this I hope, and if not – then I hope you can enjoy the story from the start!_**

A bit of housekeeping first off – The date of Vera's death I've guessed, based on the fact that she was declared dead and the Armistice was declared in the same episode in S2. So … just kind of go with it!

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**

* * *

**January 1921**

Dr Howard Winters paused and adjusted his papers, he was small man with thinning hair and round glasses perched on his round face. His wife would be thrilled, seeing her husband work on such a high profile case. He inhaled deeply and scanning his eyes across his cramped notes he continued,

"These tests confirmed my suspicions that Mrs Bates had been ingesting arsenic for quite some time, six to eight weeks in my opinion."

"So Dr Winters," began Mr Murray, with a satisfied smile at the judge. "you would say that Mrs Bates could not have been killed by arsenic ingested solely on the night of the 9th?"

"No, this would have been a much longer process. I … if I may Mr Murray, I examined Mrs Bates' stomach contents in my post-mortem, in her stomach was the quantity of arsenic … and that was it. No food and as far as I could see, no drinks."

"Ahh so you're suggesting that when Mrs Bates consumed the arsenic that killed her, she consumed it willingly?"

"Objection my lord – leading the witness!"

"I'm sorry my lord," Continued Murray irritably, "You would then suggest that she couldn't have … taken the arsenic disguised in food?"

"Not as far as I could see no."

"That's all your honour." said a satisfied Mr Murray, he paused to enjoy a sly smile at the prosecutions weasly young lawyer, who was starting to look very uncomfortable in his ill-fitting suit. He almost felt sorry for the poor man, but, thought Mr Murray, if one was going to play with the big boys – one must really be prepared. The judge, the Hon Mr Justice Brown nodded slowly, eyeing his own notes, he nodded once more before turning to address the court.

"Court will now adjourn for 2 hours, we shall reconvene after lunch for my verdict, he nodded again before allowing himself a moment to observe the court as they prepared themselves to leave, John Bates was not a healthy looking man, he looked defeated as he stood in the dock, the only time the man ever seemed to perk up was when he caught sight of his young wife sat with various friends, colleagues and family over the course of the trial. A pretty young woman, the second Mrs Bates, much younger than Mr Bates of course, as the trial progressed he had considered whether perhaps she had been behind Vera Bates' death. He collected up his papers and turned to make his way out the door to his right, but he had quickly concluded that she was not behind the devious killing of the first Mrs Bates, she wasn't the jealous type, she might have been sparky – he could see that, but she wasn't the type to kill her husband's ex-wife, she was cooler, calmer, more true than that.

Anna stood in the court hallway; she waited for John to walk past, she had always promised that she wouldn't watch him as he came and left the court, he said he felt like a condemned man and didn't want her to see that. She heard the uneven footsteps before she saw him, flanked by two policemen each handcuffed to an arm of Johns. As they levelled with Anna, John raised his head for the first time since he had turned the corner and looked at her; she raised a small smile at him and held out a hand for him, he paused on his walk and shot the two policemen escorting him a quick glance. The tall one on his left with a impressive and daunting moustache gave him a small nod.

"Anna … what are you doing here, don't wait for me, I don't like you waiting for me …"

"I know, but I wanted to see you, it looks hopeful … doesn't it?"

"I gave up on hoping … it's you who's been so … resilient. Which I'm grateful for …"

"Don't be grateful John, I'm your wife, it's my job to stand at your side, come what may."

"Come on Bates – time to go." Said the policeman, taking a swallow and staring straight ahead, in his mind trying to offer the Bates' at least a semblance of privacy. She knew that should couldn't touch John, she wanted to hold him, take his hand and show him how much she loved him. But she couldn't, each of his wrists were attached to its own police man, Anna extended a hand tentatively; faltering halfway she settled on resting her fingertips on his forearm.

"We will be alright John. I promise … for better and for worse, remember?"

"I do."

Around the corner of the corridor Mary sat down at Mathew's side, who was wearing a trail into the carpet with the toe of his shoe, the steady thud of footsteps along the corridor made them both turn their heads, to see Robert Crawley walking towards them with the small round figure of Dr Howard Winters.

"Ahh Mathew, Mary, I would like to introduce Dr Winters. Dr Winters, this is my daughter Mary and my son in law Mathew Crawley."

"Ahh how do you do Mrs Crawley, and I take it you are the Mr Crawley who wrote to me requesting I examine the autopsy?"

"I am indeed, I haven't had a chance to thank you for your work, it really has been tremendously helpful."

"Oh your very welcome Mr Crawley, it's a very interesting case, my wife's thrilled that I've had this chance …" A queer quiet came over the quartet as Dr Winters reflected on the unfeeling statement he had just uttered, Mary gave a small smile as she thought to herself how 'of course his wife is pleased, these middle class types are always thrilled by their husbands minor success'. But instead she smiled at the awkward doctor,

"… I must say," continued Dr Winters. "that I'm very impressed that you've all come out for your valet's trial, especially in your condition Mrs Crawley." Mary ran a hand across the bump on her stomach and gave Mathew's hand a small squeeze.

"Well of course, but Bates and I are old comrades in arms. He's far more than just a servant to us." Replied the earl, puffing his chest out a little as he mentioned his experience in the war. "And my daughter has always been strong willed, we couldn't have kept her home if we had tried." The figure of Mr Murray eased into view from behind the earl and with a small bow to the gathered company he ushered the group back into the court room.

Sat back on the bench Anna felt the cold clammy air of the court around her and she gripped the cool metal bar in front of her for support. The Hon Mr Justice Brown took his place and the room fell silent, Anna could feel the pressure around her increase and the air felt heavy as she inhaled, and could feel John's eyes on her from the dock.

"I have considered the evidence put before me, before I begin, I feel that I should say that this case has been singular in my career in that the evidence on both sides has been so circumstantial, making my job here unusually difficult. I feel that I have made a … objective decision based on the evidence put before me, and I am indeed aware that my decision may not satisfy all parties. However – I believe that in my position as a defender of the British Public, I have made the correct decision. On the charge of the murder of Vera Bridget Bates, on the night of the 9th of October, year of our lord 1918, I find the accused, John Bates, not guilty. And so I find Vera Bridget Bates murdered by person or persons unknown. That's all. Mr Bates – you're free to leave. Thank you all and goodbye." John felt a weight lift in his chest and he inhaled clearly for the first time in months, he turned in the dock and looked into Anna's eyes and saw for the first time in a very long time, joy, relaxation and peace. She smiled at him, a small smile that grew slowly into a beam, he returned her smile as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face the policeman with the moustache – who raised an eyebrow at him before nodding towards the now open back of the dock, he gently steered John to walk out before giving him a small pat on the back.

There was a moment where there was utter silence for Anna, she stood in the carpeted corridor, for some reason her eye was caught by a painting on the wall, a portrait of a high court judge sat against a navy blue curtain, she didn't know why the portrait caught her eye, or why she noticed it in so much detail, it was as though her brain knew she was waiting, and wanted to distract her. She heard the muffled shuffle-thud around the corner that she knew had to be John. She wanted to look up, she wanted to see him walking towards her, but instead her eyes were captivated by the painting, she couldn't drag her eyes away until out of the corner of the eye she saw the dark shadow of her husband come round the corner, and she forced herself to turn and face him.

"Hello stranger …"

"Hello." He replied, he looked her up and down before he held out a hand to her. Watching her falter as she took a step forward before she fell into his arms and held him tightly, John squeezed her inwards towards his chest and felt her back shake as she took a raspy breath and the tears began to fall. "Don't cry Anna, or I'll think you don't want me home!"

"No – I'm just … just relived to have you home."

* * *

John sat in the servant's hall, a cup of tea in one hand and Anna's small palm in his other beneath the table. The house hadn't changed at all from what he could remember, although he had to remind himself that he had only been away 2 years although it felt so much longer. Everyone, including the new staff seemed very pleased to see him, even bizarrely Mrs O'Brien seemed pleased to see him, or at least as pleased as she ever was .

"Well Mr Bates, it certainly is a relief to have you back at Downton, we've missed you certainly." Said Mrs Hughes, "I suppose things have changed a little?"

"No as much as I was expecting … or had hoped." He added as Thomas sauntered into the room, he had changed over the two years since John had seen him last, now in a black suit rather than his footman's livery he had an air of pomposity and grandeur about him, he gave a greasy smile at the gathered company.

"Well hello Mr Bates."

"Thomas."

"It's Mr Barrow now, valet to his Lordship. Mrs Bates – Lady Mary wants you, the dressing gong just went … in case you had forgotten your position here. And Mr Bates – his Lordship wants to speak to you, before dinner. Can you remember the way?"

"I'm sure I can – but thank you for your concern … Mr Barrow." After giving Anna's hand a small squeeze, John stood up slowly and made his way out the door, and followed the well-worn stairs up into the belly of the house.

The Earls bedroom was just as he remembered it, save for a few new suits hanging in the wardrobe, Lord Grantham was waiting for John, stood at the window he turned to beam at his Valet.

"Bates, my dear dear friend. It really is wonderful to have you back in the house. How are you?"

"I've been better, but thank you my Lord, It's good to be back."

"And I'm sure Anna's thrilled, she's been on edge the past few weeks … which brings me rather neatly to something I wanted – uh – needed to speak to you about. Will you have a seat?"

"Thank you – but no thank you my lord. I'd rather stand."

"Very well – you've been gone 2 years Bates, and lots has changed … including that Thomas is now my valet …"

"I know, I saw him downstairs."

"Oh lord, I'm sorry Bates, this doesn't make me happy you know. But – I've spoken to my wife and I think I have a solution to this … problem."

"It's not a problem my lord, I lost my job after going to prison, I could hardly have expected to retain my position."

"It's a problem for me Bates, now – the Marquis of Flintshire is looking for a new valet, I have suggested to Lady Grantham that we offer Barrow over to the Marquis. He'll have to have his months' notice, but of course that would allow you to take up your old position."

"I'm very grateful my Lord, but I can't possibly accept."

"Bates – I know that this might seem like charity, but I assure you it is a purely selfish endeavour … I would rather have you dress me than Barrow – and if you're not working here, well, Anna would be destroyed – and Lady Mary would have no-one else as her ladies maid. And besides, I owe you one grace and favour cottage, four weeks should allow you enough time to prepare it."

"I'm very grateful my Lord …"

"As am I Bates!"

* * *

Taking a stolen moment in the courtyard John sat on a crate beside Anna, he couldn't quite get used to the open-ness around him, just as the close impersonal nature of the prison had made him feel restless and sick at first, now the freedom made him feel lost. Anna placed a hand on his knee and rested her head against his shoulder, he turned to kiss the top of her head and smiled at her.

"So – are you pleased to have me back?"

"More than you know. So – will you be looking after the cottage?"

"Oh yes, I don't know what state it's in. But I'll have a look tomorrow; it'll give me something to do while I'm jobless."

" Don't say that John. You're not jobless, you're just … between positions."

"If you say so."

"I do! Where are you staying tonight."

"At the Grantham Arms in the village, I was offered a bed here, but it wouldn't feel right."

"You'll come and see me though won't you?"

"Of course! I've been without you for far too long Anna, and I don't want to be without you anymore!"

"I wish I could stay with you tonight …"

"So do I … but that'll have to wait, I've managed for two years on the memory of our wedding night. I'll manage a few more days."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome friends, comrades and lovers, _**

**_Welcome to chapter 2, set 2 years later – and things have moved on for the Bates family – it's growing quickly and I hope you enjoy._**

**_Tiny bit of housekeeping: I know some people have issues when Mr Bates smokes in my fics – he smokes in the series – so I feel justified!_**

* * *

**_May 1923,_**

Anna took a step forward balancing two dresses over one arm and a mug of tea in the other hand, she passed the tea to John, alternatively picking up a plate of toast crumbs from in front of her husband.

"Anna, put that down – have a seat."

"I can't, I have to get Patrick ready to go to Mrs Lundy's for 6 … and then I have to –"

"Anna – sit down, you're knackered … I know you don't want to, but have you considered taking some time off? You're 4 months pregnant with an 18 month old child … you are allowed to have a rest once in a while you know." Anna paused before sighing and flopping down into a seat opposite her husband; John reached out and took her hand, before offering her his mug of tea.

"I know I should take some time away to be with Patrick, but if I lose my job – then aside from the money … I don't know, but I am Anna Bates and I have been in service since I was 14, and it would feel wrong to suddenly just be Mrs Bates, wife and mother … I want to be me. Is that wrong?"

"No, no of course it isn't, of course it isn't. I wish I could of opened a hotel like we planned, then you could have worked and raised the children. I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I'm happy, and in a few years' time, once the children are in school then it'll be easier. But you mustn't worry, you've made me so happy John – and now the past's behind us, it's just you, me, Patrick and this little one." She said with a smile as she ran a hand across the small bump hidden beneath her uniform, taking John's hand she held his palm against the bulge and smiled as his fingers spread across the surface. "So Mr Bates, you were right about Patrick being a boy … what do you think this time?"

"Girl."

"You're very certain …"

"I can feel it – girl, have you thought about any names?"

"I don't know – I know you wanted Irish names for the children … Bridget?"

"Lord no, that was Vera's middle name!"

"Don't say her name John … sorry but – if we don't forget about her she'll just haunt us…"

"I'm sorry … Look – you finish my tea, and I'll go and get Paddy dressed for Mrs Lundy."

John stood up stiffly, slowly straightening his leg he bent down and kissed the top of Anna's head before making his way upstairs to their bedroom, sparsely furnished but he liked it, in the month he had had to prepare their small house he had spent what small savings he had on a bed for the couple, he had worked to clean down the dusty flaking window frames and he had spent hours de-cobwebing the darkest corners of the rooms. Resting his came against the edge of the bed he leant into the cot and gently lifted his 18 month old son up into his arms, who opened a bleary eye and uttered a grumpy "Baa!" before falling back asleep against his father's neck.

"Come along Paddy, trust me I don't like being up at this ungodly hour any more than you do. But a man's got to do, what a man's got to do! So – we're going to get you dressed, to give your Mammy a little rest. OK?" John lay the sleeping toddler down on the bed and manoeuvred himself so that he was supported by the edge of the bed so that he could dress Patrick, he whistled tunelessly through his teeth as he concentrated, concentrating so hard that he didn't hear Anna ascend the stairs and pause in the doorway to watch her husband dress their child. He had no idea that she was watching him until he felt her hand on his back, he turned to face her,

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, I like seeing you with Patrick, it's sweet."

"I'm not sure I like being called sweet Mrs Bates!" he admonished gently before turning back to face Patrick lying on the bed and fastening the last button on his cardigan, before lifting him into his arms and carrying him back downstairs. He lay the small boy in his pram before sitting down again at the kitchen table and swallowing down the last swig of cold tea he watched Anna picking up the last of their belongings around the house as they got ready to leave. "Anna- What time is it?"

"Half five, we should get going … Shannon?"

"No – I'm John … remember?"

"No – I meant as a girls name, Shannon Bates."

"Mmmm – it doesn't sound quite right … Siobhan?"

"Siobhan Bates … no … oh well it'll come to us! Come on, is the boy ready?"

"Yes – coat?"

"In my hand, Keys?"

"In my pocket … that mending for Lady Mary?"

"In the bag, come along then, or we'll be late."

"And Anna? You will talk to Lady Mary today wont you, about taking some time off when you have number 2."

"I will – promise."

* * *

John sat down at the servants hall table and lit a cigarette, before turning his attention to the box of collars in front of him that needed sorting, he exhaled a plume of smoke as he picked up a collar to inspect it, checking the stud holes for wear and running a finger along the edge to check for dis-colouration and dents in the starched surface. The silence was broken by the noise of a clatter banging of Daisy entering the room with a bowl of peas for shelling,

"Good morning Mr Bates, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Daisy, how are you?"

"I'm very well, how's Mrs Bates? Mrs Patmore was saying that she saw Patrick out in the village yesterday."

"Oh yes, he likes to sit in his pram and watch the cars drive past. I think we have a mechanic in our midst! Anna's fine, a little tired at the moment …"

"Really? You're lucky though, you've got each other …"

"Yes, yes, I'm a lucky man." he said with a small smile.

Meanwhile in Lady Mary's bedroom, Anna carefully hung up the two dresses she had mended in the wardrobe, and tidied up the dress that Mary had worn for breakfast before changing to ride.

"Lord Anna, I really don't know how you manage – here all day, then going home to your son. I'm exhausted and really don't know how I would manage without our Nanny to look after Emma. She really is a god sent you know, a complete God sent."

"I'm sure … Lady Mary, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something. I was wondering if once I've had this baby, if I might take some time off, to be with Patrick and the baby. I don't want to have Mrs Lundy looking after this little one straight away. Do you think that might be alright?"

"Oh … I see. Well I suppose that would be OK, but … would you come back?"

"Oh of course! I think I would just need some time with the baby and Patrick, and John of course …"

"Of course … well I suppose I could spare you for a month or so … have you seen my blue stole?"

"Yes m'lady – here it is. So, you wouldn't mind?"

"I suppose not, but you'll have to train up one of the housemaids in the meantime, I can't manage without a maid for a month you know."

"Of course, thank you very much m'lady … I really am most grateful!"

* * *

John walked into the bedroom, pulling his tie loose and throwing it over the back of a chair, before starting to unbutton his shirt.

"He went down alright, how long he'll stay in his own room I'm not sure."

"Oh well – he'll have to get used to it soon, when this one comes along his cot'll be taken. John, who do you think I ought to train up?"

"I don't know, Ethel maybe? I suppose she's been there the longest. And with her boy Charlie being – what is he now?"

"Almost 6 … yes, I suppose she could do with the extra money coming in, and she is pretty reliable – OK, so Ethel it is! How was your day then?"

"Not too bad, I found that button off his lordships jacket … that was probably the highlight." He said with a small laugh, and bent down to get into the bed beside his wife and sighed as he straightened out his leg. He turned to Anna and have her a small reassuring smile, as she lolled over and leant against his shoulder John twisted round and gave her a kiss,

"I do love you you know …"

"Good! Have you thought anymore about a name for this one?"

"I was thinking about Aoife? For a girl, or what about Ciaran for a boy?"

"I like Aoife, that's pretty … not sure about Ciaran though, I think if it were a boy, it'd have to look like a Ciaran!"

"Wouldn't an Aoife have to look like an Aoife?"

"Not as much I don't think … like … Kate, most girls could be a Kate, but not all could be a Molly …"

"Am I allowed to ask about the logic behind that one?"

"Well – Kate could be very strong willed and feisty, or could equally be very demure and feminine, or both. But a Molly could never be a hearty girl who does hill walking in her spare time … she would have to do … painting or poetry."

"Alright … well what about a John then?"

"You want to call our son John?"

"No no no, I just meant what kind of person would a John have to be?"

"Oh … safe, kind, dependable – I don't think a con man could be called John, a vicar yes – a hired hit man, never."

"OK – I like the logic … so how will our Paddy turn out then, according your theory?"

"Trouble maker, wont follow the rules – but a good honest person. I think."

"Well – lets reconvene in 15 years shall we, we can see how your theory pans out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_Sorry this has taken so long to post, I've been moving house, my computer killed this chapter by deleting it … and that's enough excuses! _**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter – please read and review!_**

**_November 1925,_**

* * *

John stood at the foot of the bed, watching Anna resting her forehead against the window he saw her stretch out her shoulders and exhale a shaky breath, he worried, he always worried when Anna was in labour, but this labour was different. Where her first two labours had been long and hard they had been essentially simple, this one however was quite different. She had been throwing up all throughout the pregnancy, she had the shakes and was cold and clammy as she stood in their bedroom, he wanted to hold her and tell her that it would all be alright, that they would survive this as they had survived all that their marriage had already thrown at them, but he knew that she needed to be able to move, to not be held in his arms. He would have felt a little more confident and reassured if Mrs Lundy had been there, but she was sick with the 'flu, laid up in bed and wheezing as she was she couldn't look after Anna's labour. Normally he would have gone up to the big house, but what with the house in mourning after the death of Lady Grantham, now was not the time. Anna turned around and started to step towards the bed,

"Stop looking so worried John – I'll be fine, go downstairs and look after the children."

"They can wait Anna, please – let me try and find you some help. I'm worried about you – after what happened last year …"

"That was different John – that was … that was different, when I lost that baby … I was 3 months gone, I'm full term, I'm healthy, the baby's healthy. We, that's all 5 of us, are going to be fine … alright?"

"Alright – I'll go and see to Aoife and Patrick … will you be OK?"

"I will – I've done all this before – I know that I've got an age left to go yet before the baby comes – Dr Clarkson'll get here long before the baby arrives in the morning. I love you John …"

"I love you too …"

Making his way down into the kitchen, John wished that he could afford for Dr Clarkson to come for the whole of Anna's labour, but as it was, Dr Clarkson had agreed to make his way to the cottage first thing in the morning, on Anna's opinion that the baby wouldn't arrive until the next day. John relied on his wife's ability to judge when her baby would arrive. His daughter was asleep in the living room on the armchair, while his son was sat under the kitchen table driving his small tin car along the tiles. John paused for a moment, before carefully bending down to see his small son.

"Paddy … can you be a really grown up boy for me? I need you to sit in the front room with your sister – while your Da goes into the village for a few minutes … I need you to keep out of trouble, don't go into the fire, don't touch the lights, stay inside the room, and don't go upstairs, your Mammy's having a rest – is that alright? Can you do that for me?"

* * *

John pulled his coat off and lead Mrs Miles into the kitchen, he cast an eye up to the staircase, he could hear a low moan coming down, he wanted to run upstairs and be at Anna's side, but he couldn't, he paused before turning to give a small scared smile at Mrs Miles. The tall buxom woman gave him a reassuring smile in return,

"You needn't worry Mr Bates, I've seen all seven of my bairns into the world, helped all 4 of my daughters have their own, I've brought 13 healthy grandchildren of mine into life . Your wife's a healthy woman, and I'll do my best. Go and make yourself a brew and settle your lad down to sleep." and with that Mrs Miles straightened her house coat and walked slowly up the stairs towards the bedroom. John inhaled a deep and shaky breath before making his way into the living room, Aoife was still asleep on the armchair, oblivious to her mother upstairs or her fathers absence, Paddy was sat beside the fireplace, his sleepy eyes were half closed as he stared into the dying embers of the fire. He looked up at John for a moment as he walked into the room, before giving a tired half smile.

"I stayed up to look after Aoife Da …"

"Well done Paddy – you've been a very grown up boy."

"Is Mammy alright Da?"

"Oh yes – she's a strong girl your Mammy, she's going to be just fine I'm sure. Here why don't you sleep down here with your sister, get on the sofa eh? And you can get under this blanket here – how's that?"

"Fine … Da … you know how grown up I've been …"

"Yes … although I'm worried the direction this conversation is going in …"

"Well can we have a dog now?"

"Ha, no Paddy … me and your Mammy have got enough on our plates with you two."

"Aww but Da … Martin Morris has a dog!"

"Well – I've got a dodgy knee, do you fancy one of them too? No, thought not. Tell you what Paddy, if you're a very good boy – and when your Mammy's back on her feet again, maybe we can get a cat – cat's don't need as much looking after."

"Really? Do you promise Da?"

"I really promise that I might think about us getting a cat – if you're a very good boy."

* * *

Mrs Hughes sighed and started counting up the linen again, she was sure that there was a sheet missing, but she was so tired that she couldn't be sure. It was only when Anna took one of her periodical times off to have a baby that she realised how much that Mrs Bates did aside from her set duties as a ladies maid, Anna seemed to have been keeping all the housemaids in check as they had become vaguely feral in her absence. And now – why did the Bates' have to have another child _now, _what with her Ladyship dead, his Lordship in mourning, and everyone up in the air about what would happen – would his Lordship stay on? He could always move into the Dower house, and then would Lady Mary and Mr Mathew take on the title? Would Mr Bates move over to the Dower house with his Lordship … if he were to then Anna would almost certainly leave Downton, it was hard enough on the couple making their way up the house each morning before the sun had risen. Pausing in her counting Mrs Hughes muttered a mild expletive under her breath as she had lost count of the sheets as her mind had wondered. Giving up she tossed the heap of sheets onto her desk, she would make another attempt later on, hearing the back door go she made her way into the kitchen, one look at Mr Bates' face told her what had happened the night before, the mixture of exhaustion, joy and fear told her that Anna had given birth the night before.

"We've had a baby boy … a baby boy – Ciaran Bates."

"Oh Mr Bates, how wonderful – is Mrs Bates well?"

"Oh yes yes, tired, but she's grand … I've … God, I'm …"

"Here sit down Mr Bates, so the baby and Mrs Bates are well?"

"Yes yes, it was all very long and hard, but – she made it! Mrs Miles at the Gratham Arms has taken in Aoife for the day … and I've put Patrick in the garage with Mr Morey – I hope you don't mind, but Anna's just exhausted."

"No of course not – Mr Morey's good enough with him. Oh well Mr Bates, I really am so very happy for you both – I'll have to go …"

"Yes yes of course, I'll have to go and see to his lordship."

"Well be careful, he was in a bit of an odd mood last night."

"Wouldn't you be – I would, if I lost Anna …"

"Yes … but he's been very angry – I just wouldn't want him to spoil your good mood!"

* * *

John wandered how two boys, with the same genetic makeup could look so different, where as Patrick had been a small baby, cheerful and loud, Ciaran was all limbs with legs and arms that wriggled about constantly with an ill disguised desire to move, unlike his brother Ciaran had a serious considered look on his face, he was quiet and unlike his brother who always had to let his presence known he was easy to forget when he was lying his cot. Carefully setting a cup of tea on Anna's bedside table he smiled at her, he took her hand and sat gently on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but happy, how are the other two?"

"Oh they're fine, everyone up at the house is thrilled for you you know, Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore said that they'd try and come along in a few days to see the boy."

"That'll be nice – nice to have some adult company."

"You know – I really am very proud of you."

"You shouldn't be – woman all over the world give birth every day, I just did what I'm medically designed to do!"

"No no, everything you do makes me proud of you, you've stuck by me, you've given me life, you've brought three wonderful children into this world … you've done more than what many women would."

"Thank you – but you still shouldn't be proud of me – I'm your wife John, of course I've done all that, I love you – why wouldn't I?"

"… I don't know … there's no reason … I love you too."

"Good – I would hope you would love me after the pain I went through last night!"

"Ha, well I'm very grateful and happy and proud. My wonderful wife."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Good evening fan fic peeps!_**

**_Welcome to chapter 4 – thank you so much for all yours reviews, it means so much and I love hearing what you all think! This chapter is more a collection of small scenes that occur over a couple of days – unlike my previous chapters that were one big event._**

**_Before I begin – I do realise that since last week this chapter contains a un-cannon bit about Edith – but I live in hope that JF will soon realise the error of his ways and my chapter will be a little more truthful!_**

August 1927

* * *

The steady click and scrape of cutlery was the only sound in the dining room, the conversation was dead, the steady glare from person to person created a palpable atmosphere. Shooting her sister a glance Edith raised an eyebrow and inclined her head towards their father, a significant look in her eye. Sybil gave a small nod in return and inhaled deeply before addressing her father, two years had not improved his mood, the dark bitterness of his widowhood remained,

"Papa, have you thought anymore about Granny's offer? It really is something you should consider."

"Should I? Have you three been conspiring against me again?"

"No Papa, no-one is conspiring against you. But Sybil and I both agree -" began Edith

"Oh you agree do you? Well in that case I must do as I'm told!"

"Oh Papa … Tom and I are living in Dublin, Edith and Anthony can't always be coming round. This isn't a conspiration – this is logic! Granny doesn't want to live in the dower house anymore, it would be perfect for you – you could still look after the grounds, but the actual managing of the estate would be down to Mathew and Mary."

"I am not going to be dismissed like a kitchen maid! I am the Earl of Grantham, I have been for over 30 years, and I am not prepared to throw that all away just because my daughters have decided that it would be _'for the best'_!"

"Robert – my dear man, with the greatest of respect – your daughters are only doing their best to help you out in a sticky situation. There's no need to be so aggressive."

"Anthony – don't … it's fine…" Said Edith quietly, she shot her husband a glance and gave her head a small shake, he opened his mouth as if to continue, but instead changed his mind and inclined his head slightly towards Edith, before returning gravely to his glass of wine on the table.

* * *

"Blimey – it's all kicking off up there!" Said Alfred to Anna, replacing a salver onto the kitchen table,

"Why what's happening?" she asked in return, holding up the hem of a dress to the light; checking her stitching.

"They're trying to get his Lordship to move into the Dower house again."

"They won't shift him! You mark my words!"

"And who, prey tell asked you Mrs O'Brien?" Said a voice from behind the doorway, Mrs Hughes revealed herself after a moment of enjoying her hiding place at the coat hooks, she cocked an eyebrow at the former ladies maid, "And is there any reason why you're in the kitchen here?"

"I came to visit my nephew … not illegal is it?"

"No … how are you finding your place with Lady Caernarvon?"

"Very well thank you … I would have preferred to stay of course … but …"

"But of course – it's all very sad." There was an awkward silence that filled the kitchen, before Mrs Hughes gave a small nod to Mrs O'Brien and turned on her heel to leave, she paused a moment, she wished that she had a better consoling phrase for Mrs O'Brien – 30 years' service and dropped like an out of date fashion, it was sad, whatever one might think of the woman – she had worked hard for the family, and Mrs Hughes respected hard workers.

* * *

"Our boy," Said John, handing Anna a plate from the table from the family's earlier tea, "will eat us out of house and home!"

"Well he obviously takes after his father …" replied Anna sarcastically; shooting a reproving glance at John's half full plate.

"Yes … sorry … I'm not feeling quite myself – I've just been thinking about his lordship. I wonder what'll happen?"

"I don't know, I really don't … cup of tea?"

"Thank you – I suppose that I'll have to move over to the dower house, but what'll you do? I mean it's hard enough for use going up to the big house each day, coming home for meals, and everything – if we're going our separate ways it'll only get harder."

"Other couples manage."

"Yes – but most couples don't work the hours that we do love."

"John Bates – listen to me, you need to stop worrying. You'll make yourself ill, something will happen – it'll all some out in the wash – you'll see, come on John, let's go to bed."

"You think that'll help?" He said with a wry smile, Anna took a step towards his chair and ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back off his face. She leant in close to kiss him, before lowering herself onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder she smiled to herself.

"Yes – I think it probably would … more than sitting down here brewing will anyway. Come on John, let's go to bed, for almost the first time in 6 years we've got a bedroom to ourselves – let's make the most of it."

"Filth!"

"Are you objecting?"

"Not in the slightest Mrs Bates … bed?"

"Bed!" The couple crept upstairs, to be too loud and to wake their sleeping children would be disastrous, Anna paused at the landing as there was a muffled cough coming from the boys bedroom, but after a moment silence returned and they continued into their bedroom. Closing the door behind her Anna turned and faced her husband, a smile playing on her lips, she gently wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him lower to kiss him on the mouth. John placed his hands on his wife's hips, pulling her into wards him, he felt the warmth of her body coming through the fabric of her dress and bent a little lower again to kiss her neck. He heard her breathing, felt the quickening of breath in her chest against his own and could almost taste her through his lips.

* * *

"Bates?" John turned on his heel to answer the voice behind him in the corridor, Sir Anthony Strallan was walking behind him a few paces, a concerned look playing on his face, he gave the Valet a small vague smile,

"Sir Anthony? Good morning sir, how can I help?"

"I was wondering … do you have a moment?" he gestured towards a nearby guest bedroom before casting a furtive look back up the hallway.

"Of course Sir – did you need anything?"

"I … that is to say Lady Edith and myself, and I suppose … not that it matters who … but we're all rather concerned for Lord Grantham's health. I know Lady Sybil and Tom are of the same mind as my wife and I. Lord Grantham is not a well man, ever since Lady Grantham died – he hasn't been quite himself, I'm sure you've noticed?"

"Well …"

"Of course of course, I know you can't say anything … but I also know that you two are old friends, that you served together?"

"We did, we did indeed."

"Well quite, look here Bates, all we were wondering was if perhaps you could … sound him out, he's being very evasive and not talking, he's shutting us all out. Could you, for us, perhaps … just find out what he's really feeling and thinking, whether he does intend to move into the Dower house, whether we can all rest easy knowing that Lady Mary and Mathew will have the run of the household?"

"I'm sorry Sir Anthony – but I'm really not in a position to do that … I'm sorry – but I'd sure you understand." As he turned to leave, his hand on the door handle he paused as Sir Anthony said after a pause:

"Please … it's making Edith dreadfully upset … I don't want her to be upset, she's had enough of all this toing and froing over her father – I just want her to feel secure." John was torn, he knew that in Sir Anthony's position he would ask the same of any man, if it would stop Anna worrying, but at the same time he had a duty to protect Lord Grantham – he took a hard swallow and inhaled deeply, running a hand across his chin before finally nodding.

"Alright then, I'll speak to him, but I make no promises."

"Thank you Bates."

* * *

John had never been to Strallan Park before, stood in the main hallway he could hear voices in the drawring room, he could hear Sir Anthony and Mr Mathew talking, but there were other voices, muffled by the wood that he couldn't quite place. After a moment, the butler ushered him into the drawing room, sat about on the sofas were Sir Anthony and Lady Edith, Tom Branson and Lady Sybil and Mr Mathew with Lady Mary. Suddenly feeling very out of place, as the assembled company gave him their best reassuring smiles.

"Bates, thank you for coming – it means an awful lot to us. Did you speak to Papa?" Asked Mary, standing slowly and taking a step towards John,

"I did … I spoke to him, and he's … he's in two minds if truth be told. He's not happy in the house certainly, but I'm not sure if he wants to feel as though he's been dispatched from the house and the estate, he's worried that he's going to lose control if he leaves. I think he feels as though it's all he has left." Mary turned slowly, giving her sisters a look with a raised eyebrow, she caught her husband's eye and went and sat beside him, his hand clasped in hers.

"Well … thank you very much Bates, and thank you for your discretion. Was there anything else?" Said Edith, she was watching her sister closely but darted her eyes back to John for a second.

"I … no, there wasn't anything else – but at the risk of speaking out of turn. I don't think his Lordship is specifically against leaving the house, I think he's just afraid … I'll be off then – good night."

Tom stood up, and walked towards him, "I'll see you out Mr Bates." he said, as the two men walked towards the front door, Tom laid a hand on John's arm with a grateful smile. "Thank you for that Mr Bates – it's been worrying the girls silly. I really am very grateful, we all are."

"Don't worry Sir … Mr Branson. Don't worry."

As John walked home carefully through the diming summer evening, he contemplated his future at Downton, in all honesty he didn't know what he and Anna would do. As good as his pay was, he couldn't reasonably support three small children and a wife on his salary, it would be different if the children were older … but they weren't … of course if he were to stay working at the house, perhaps as Mr Mathew's valet then … but no … that would be stealing Mr Moseley's job, and he had already stolen the woman he loved from the poor man, he couldn't do that too.

* * *

**_So – what will John and Anna do, what will Lord Grantham do, what will Mr Moseley do – what will any of us do!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry for the massive wait between chapters – I am bogged down with so so so much work right now!**_

_**I hope that this is worth the wait, it's a bit dialogue heavy but I hope you enjoy.**_

**_Please review – I love all of them, and thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!_**

**_To start with – housekeeping: I'm am convinced that Julian fellows is just sat at home trying to screw up the continuity of my stories! So we'll just have to pretend that everything r.e. Edith and Sybil are as they were!_**

* * *

**Sunday 15th December 1929**

* * *

John stepped into the bedroom, he was exhausted – he tried to be around as much as possible for the children, but since he had moved to the Dower house with his lordship he had almost no opportunity to come home during the day. His three small children were only just waking up when he left in the morning and were fast asleep when he came home at night. When he had come home that night the whole house was in darkness, the kitchen had been cleaned and was eerily silent. But having looked into the boys bedroom and found them deep in slumber, with Aoife curled up in her room dead to the world, John had made his way into his own bedroom.

Anna was asleep under the blankets, her head bent into her chest and her deep rhythmic breaths told John that she's been asleep for quite some time. He eased himself into bed carefuly, trying not to wake his wife, but failed – she stirred gently, turning to face John in the half gloom on their bedroom.

"John?"

"We're you expecting someone else?"

"No – silly, I just wasn't sure if it was one of the boys …"

"Well I know they're growing fast, but I'm pretty sure neither of them is quite 6'2 just yet."

"Well it's dark – and I'm exhausted, ever since I became a single mother …"

"Sorry."

"… no don't be, I shouldn't have snapped, it just bothers me … I feel on my own, I hardly see you and neither do the children. It bothers me that we're both working ourselves into the ground – and for what?"

"For a better life? We live like this so we can provide for our children … didn't we?"

"We did – it's just that … I'm beginning to regret our choices. I know we chose this, but … I don't know…"

"You don't regret marrying me do you?"

"No – I just … I'm tired, tired of never seeing you and I'm tired of being tired I suppose."

"You know – I still have the option of taking Mr Mosley's job … I mean hypothetically, it might be more convenient for him to be closer to his father in the village …"

"Stop trying to justify it to yourself John. If you want to ask his lordship if you can go and work back up at the house then do it."

"Do you think I should?"

"I … I think that it's not my place to tell you yes or no, but if it were up to me – then I would choose to have you nearby and at home more."

"That's what you want?"

"I think you know it is."

* * *

**Monday 16th December 1929**

* * *

John pulled a jumper out of the trunk, holding it up to the light to check for moth holes, he muttered something under his breath about vermin before jumping at a noise behind him, he turned to see Mr Mosley climbing up the steps into the attic.

"Ahh Mr Bates, I'm sorry I didn't know you were up here. What are you doing back at the house?"

"Oh it's no problem Mr Mosley – I was just getting out something for his lordship, We decided to leave some of the trunks behind when he left"

"Good idea, I wondered if you'll be taking Christmas dinner here or at the dower house ?"

"… I don't know if truth be told – I'll have to see if his Lordship … well yes

"Yes of course … I only ask for Mrs Bates. Of course she'll be here – and I just wanted to assure you that if you were to stay at the dower house – I would of course look after her ."

"Would you indeed?"

"Well of course, she is your wife."

"Yes she is isn't she … I must be off – I'll have to be back soon. Oh actually Mr Mosley I was wondering how your father is?"

"My father … of he's fine, not as well as he once was – I wish I could see him a little more often, but that's the penalty of a good job I suppose."

"Indeed … well goodbye Mr Mosley."

* * *

There was a quiet in the bedroom that John didn't appreciate, in his own home there was always noise from the children and Anna and back in the big house he and his lordship would often speak about the day ahead, or what he'd been doing. But these days a silence pervaded every corner of the Dower house. The only source of life in the house was Mrs Pattmore, she had moved over to stay with the earl when he had left Downton but even she had lost some of her sharp biting wit and life.

"Mrs Pattmore … I've been thinking …"

"About moving back up to the big house?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm not blind – and I'm not surprised, you hardly ever see your Anna do you?"

"No I don't, she's not happy and neither am I … and … Mr Mosely's a bit over keen for my liking. "

"Mr Mosley ? Our Mr Mosley? You're pulling my leg – he's as daft as a brush bless him!"

"Mmmm – yes – but he's always been keen hasn't he."

"Well yes but – he'd never do anything – he's a … nice man, a few raisins short of the full Eccles cake maybe – but I don't think you need to worry. Not with your Anna at any rate!"

"Maybe you're right … but still – Lord is that the time? I'll need to go and dress his lordship."

"Have fun!"

* * *

**20th December 1929**

* * *

"Paddy – eat your tea now … Paddy! Patrick Bates – I'm not going to tell you again … are you going to eat nicely? Because if you don't you won't grow up into a big boy … and I'll tell your dad, and he wont be happy will he? No – so come on eat up. Look your sister and brother have almost finished there's."

"That's not fair! Ciaran's cheating!"

"Paddy he's two – how is he cheating? How can you cheat at eating!?"

"Because you're feeding him! I have to feed myself!"

"There's no need for you to sound so outraged about that – you're eight, he's two – I don't know why I'm arguing about this with you. How old you are is irrelevant – finish your potato!"

"What time's my Dad getting home?"

"Eat two more mouthfuls of potato and I'll tell you."

"OK … there you are – two more mouthfuls. What time's Dad getting home?"

"I have no idea – but soon I hope!"

"That's cheating! You said you'd tell me!"

"It's not cheating – it's called being a mother – now go on, go into the front room – you've got half an hour before I want you in bed ok?"

"Can I not stay up to see Dad?"

"… OK – you can stay up until 7 o'clock – he might be home by then – but if he isn't straight to bed – no arguments OK?"

"OK … will he be here for Christmas?"

"Of course?! Remember we said didn't we – that we're going down to the big house for Christmas dinner so you can eat with us in the servants hall – and your brother and sister will be down the pub with Mrs Miles."

"Will Mr Barrow be there – I like him!"

"Do you indeed … well I'm sure he will. Now go on – front room – I've got to finish off feeding your brother."

* * *

John closed the kitchen door quietly as he could, carefully removing his shoes he shuffled in his socks through the kitchen, the light in the living room was still lit and the fire was crackling away. He carefully eased himself onto the sofa, not knowing if the creaks of protest were from the seat or from his joints. Exhausted he rested his head back against the back of the sofa, and closed his eyes just for a second.

He woke with a start to see a pair of beady dark eyes watching him in the dark, John had no memory of falling asleep, but clearly he had, his cane was hooked over the mantel piece and someone, presumably Anna, had covered his lap with a blanket. He blearily rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the small face in front of him,

"Paddy?"

"I had a nightmare … you weren't in bed …"

"No … sorry, I must have fallen asleep while you're mam was putting you to bed. What was you're nightmare about?"

"A bear … trying to eat me, he's hiding under my bed …"

"I doubt it – bears don't like Yorkshire, they much prefer to be in Lancashire!"

"Well this one's under my bed, and he doesn't like me."

"Then he's a fool, who couldn't like you eh?"

"He doesn't … will you come and get rid of him for me?"

"Hmm … well there's only one sure fire way to get rid of a bear you know, I'll put a pot of honey on the back step – and he'll be able to smell it – and then he'll leave. But you have to lie down in bed, very still in bed with your eyes closed – other why's he'll get distracted and he wont go away."

"Right … I'll do that then … and you'll put the honey out for him?"

"I will, I promise."

* * *

**21st December 1929**

* * *

"John? Why is there a pot of honey on the back step?" Said Anna, standing on the back step looking confusedly between the jar and her husband.

"You made me jump – how are you so quiet?"

"It's the stealth of a mother, now – about the honey …?"

"It's to lure the bear out … obviously …"

"Ask a silly question! I see you came to bed at last then."

"Yes – Paddy woke me up, I didn't even know I had fallen asleep."

"You looked so peaceful – I didn't think that you'd thank me being woken up …"

"Don't be silly – I'd always rather go to bed with you than sat on the sofa, I'm just exhausted at the moment … but …"

"But?"

"But I think I might be able to move back to the big house again … maybe …"

"Really?"

"Well I've spoken to Mr Mathew and his Lordship, so hopefully in the new year I'll be a back in the land of the living so to speak!"

"But what about Mr Mosley?! We can't just kick him out of his job!"

"I have slightly less sympathy with Mr Mosley than I did that's for sure …"

"Why?"

"Oh never mind – it's fine. It'll all be fine." He leant in to kiss Anna, holding her tight into him for a moment until a cry came down the stairs, and disproving cough came from the doorway. The couple turned to see who had stepped into the kitchen. Paddy was stood there, in a thick jumper looking suspiciously at his parents.

"I'd better go and see to Ciaran and Aoife, Paddy, there's porridge cooking now for you."

"Well Patrick Bates – how did you sleep, have I managed to get rid of the grizzly bear?"

"It wasn't a grizzly bear – it was a polar bear!"

"Of course it was … well did I manage to get rid of it all the same?"

"I think so."


	6. Chapter 6

_**So here we are – in 1931, the dawn of a new age, but things in the Bates family keep on plodding along, children grow – everyone's getting along and life is good. A nice calm fluffy chapter, before a little bit of tension in 1933.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story so far, and please keep on doing so!**_

* * *

August 1932

* * *

John swallowed his mouthful of stew before continuing with his story, this particular story didn't show Patrick Bates in a particularly good light. His ten year old son had developed a liking for taking things apart, clocks, pens and lamps being this week's firm favourite. While he, and his sister Aoife were always loud, and one could track their movements around the cottage by the cacophony of laughs, shouts, thuds and thumps, Ciaran, now six years old, and just beginning to discover his independence was an eerily silent boy – who was as fast as a whippet - quick and quiet, he would dart about on his little legs faster than either John or Anna could keep up with.

This particular story that was being told in the servants hall, was about how Paddy had managed to take apart a lamp, piece by piece, and build it up again into a working lamp, however, a working lamp that bizarrely and with impressive consistency would switch off every time someone walked passed it. Which as a party trick went was excellent, but it made for negotiating the living room somewhat tricky in the evening. Once he had reached the conclusion of the story, which explained the cut to his forehead, where in the late night gloom he had tripped over the edge of the sofa and cracked his forehead against the side table, he was greeted by hooting laughter from all sides. Downstairs appreciated the occasional lively insights into the Bates' family's household, although all three daughters had married and given birth to 6 children between them – there was a clean calmness to the Crawley children that didn't raise the spirits in quite the same way. Starched and cleaned by nanny, and left to play in the drawing rooms or pad about playing the strange imaginary games that only young children can play in the back passages and dark recesses of the house, the Crawley, Strallen and Branson children were imaginative and funny, but none of them would ever have done the naughty, hilarious and downright bizarre things of the Bates children. None of them, for example, would have broken their arm falling out of a tree while pretending to be a bird crossed with a man, as Patrick had done some 8 months previously.

"Well what did you do Mr Bates?" Asked Mrs Hughes, carefully spooning the last of her dinner into her mouth,

"Anna gave him a clip around the ear in the morning and made him do all the washing up – it seems a fair swap for drawing blood if you ask me!"

"Well quite!" replied the housekeeper.

"You make me sound positively docile John!" Retorted Anna with a smile, "I gave him a clip around the ear and damn good speaking to, he's been banned from dismembering any more household items. I've told him he can go and weed the garden if he's feeling so industrious!"

"My my, you'll have no garden left if he carries on being so … proactive(?)"

"Ha, proactive, I rather like that one Mrs Hughes." Said John with a smile, he took a sip of water and checked his watch. "Talking of being industrious … I need to go and sort out Mr Mathew's dinner jacket for tonight."

* * *

"Thank you Bates, yes – that'll do nicely, I can see why Robert was reluctant to let you go, my wardrobe had never looked so good!"

"Thank you Sir … anything else now?"

"No no that'll be fine, can you just pop along to the nursery for me though, see if Emma and Harry are dressed and clean, Cousin Violet wants them to meet some … cousin or second cousin of hers.

"Of course Sir." Turning out into the hallway, John bumped into Anna as she left Lady Mary's dressing room. "Hello love, is her ladyship done?"

"No, not quite, she's having a talk with Lady Edith."

"Lady Edith? Unexpected … I have to pop along to the nursery, fancy a little trip?"

"No, I have to apply the final layer of varnish, sorry!"

"That's alright, are you serving tonight."

"I'm afraid so."well I go home when this lot are eating and see the children, make them their tea. I'll be back by 10 hopefully."

"Lovely – see you in a while."

Having visited the nursery, John made his way back up to Mathew's dressing room, the man in question jumped as John entered the room . He quickly backed away from the door that adjoined his wife's bedroom, where, seconds earlier, he had had his ear pressed against the wood. Although this was not strictly necessary, his wife and sister in laws voices were loud enough to carry.

"Good lord, Bates … you made me jump …" He paused as another string of speech broke through the door,

" … I don't care Mary! We're not doing it, do you hear me?"

"I hear you Edith, and I think that it's very selfish of you! In case you've forgotten, you're a Crawley!"

"NO! No Mary, no I'm not … I'm a Strallan, Lady Strallan, and my daughter is a Strallan."

"Well you've certainly made that clear!" silence followed, John glanced over at Mathew, and gave a small smile.

"The children are both ready sir, and Sir Anthony Strallen is in the library …"

"Ahh – excellent, thank you Bates … yes I'll be down in a moment, you're free to go."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Come on then Anna, what was all that about?!"

"I have no idea John, I don't pry …"

"…but?"

"But – from what I can gather, Lady Mary's worried about his lordship, the old lordship that is."

"Robert Crawley? Why?"

"Just him living alone, he doesn't seem to be doing well. She wants him to move into Strallan park with Sir Anthony and Lady Edith."

"Why won't they have him up at Downton?"

"Well – that was Lady Edith's point … it's a bigger house, and it's his home. But her ladyship doesn't want him in the big house, she thinks he'll interfere with Mr Mathew's running of the estate."

"Well …"

"Well he would of course but you can hardly exile him from his own home can you."

"No … How were the children tonight?"

"Oh fine fine, as far as I can see everything is still intact! Aoife has been telling me all about how she's going to be an actress."

"Oh good. I can hardly wait – it might help offset the cost of keeping her in shoes, I swear that girl's feet grow while she's sleeping."

"Oh probably, that's how children work, they're sneaky!"

"Amen to that, sausages?"

"No, thank you, I ate up at the house. Keep them, I'll make a hotpot at some point … put them in that. If I were to die …"

"mmmm"

" … Which of our children would look after us do you think?"

"I don't know … I think Ciaran would be too busy being busy, he'll be an explorer or an adventurer or something … or perhaps a bohemian writer, sitting in his flat in London, being penniless and smoking while drinking gin …"

"What'll he write about?"

"How difficult it is being bohemian of course! Aoife wouldn't, she'll be too busy raising 400 little children with some terribly manly husband – she would probably be in the Wi …"

"She'd be running the WI John! Have you seen how bossy she is, she'd run that jam stall with military precision … so I suppose it'd be down to Paddy then?"

"To look after us in our old age? Yes I suppose so, I can imagine him being a home bird, wife, children, golden retriever, pruning his rose bushes."

"Rose bushes?"

"Oh yes … I can see him as a man with rose bushes …"

"Like Mr Mosley …"

"Oh God you're right … no, not rose bushes … daffs?"

* * *

John stubbed out his cigarette on the window sill and inhaled deeply, it was a little after 6, Anna and he had an evening off, the children were settled, and they were off for a meal with a neighbour, Mrs Whiles. He watched a bird make a swooping ark across the garden, before settling in a tree a little way outside the cottages fence,

"Is there anything more beautiful than an English summers evening?"

"Nothing … although you're making a decent bid for second place, you look lovely."

"You charmer John Bates – but thank you. Shall we go? Is the vicar going to be there? I hope so, he's very good looking!"

"Why would you want that nice young man, when you've got a grumpy old sod like me at home?"

"That's true … but he is a very good looking chap!"

"True, he is, even I'm a little tempted! I wonder what makes a young man consider the church?"

"Why shouldn't he? Is my hat straight?"

"Yes – There's no reason why he shouldn't be … it's just curious, I always think he'd make a very good journalist – he looks like a journalist to me."

"That's just because he's good looking, everyone always thinks that men in the media ought to be dashing."

"True true, do you ever wonder what the men on the wireless look like?"

"Oh all the time! I think that they probably all go to work in their pyjamas, or wear ugly jumpers … I would if I were on the radio …"

"Would you?"

"If no-one ever saw me, then I would sit infront of the microphone in my pyjamas – yes!"

"Alright then … although if you're planning on marrying that Vicar anytime soon, I probably wouldn't mention that."

* * *

Anna picked up the edge of the quilt, and threw it back over the end of the bed – it was too warm for quilts, although she was pleased that this warm summers night hadn't reached the peak of the heat that she had experience during her pregnancy with Patrick, the heat that had made her skin prickle and her lungs ache with the pressure of the thick air. But tonight, she could cope with the heat, just.

"Where were you?" She asked as John stepped into their bedroom and started getting undressed,

"Just listening to the wireless, they say there'll be rain tomorrow."

"Oh that'll be nice, and just a few more weeks of the summer holidays and the children will be back in school."

"Don't wish away time, you'll regret it."

"I don't think I could ever regret getting through Paddy's bizarre dismantling phase , and it'd be nice to have them back in school, I'd get through less washing if I wasn't trying to get grass stains out of everything constantly … John? How old are you?"

"58 … why?"

"Well just think … when Paddy's your age … the year will be 1979 …"

"What made you think of that?"

"… I don't know … but don't you think that's rather odd, I mean imagine that world – the world of 1979 … what do you think it'll be like?"

"You're a very odd woman Anna Bates – I have no idea what the year 1979 would look like, but I'm not going to see it anyway, so does it really matter?"

"Don't say that …"

"What?"

"Don't say that you won't be around …"

"Anna! It's in 48 years time, it is not cruel of me to point out that at the age of 58, I am not going to live for another 50 years! And Anna, you're unlikely to either – but that's fine, because we have each other now, now in 1931. We have our babies, and we have each other, now. And I'm not going to pop my clogs at any time soon, alright?"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise that I will do my level best to reach the age of 59 at least – alright?"

"Alright, that'll do for now, and I promise that I won't run off with that nice new vicar … I love you."

"I love you too – and thank you for not having an affair … not a phrase I thought I'd ever say …"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well hello there my little fan-ficers! **_

_**Almost the end of the year - and now that we've all survived the Mayan apocalypse, I thought it was time to post **_**_another instalment in the Bates family life!_**

**_Thanks for all your reviews, please carry on, they're always lovely to read! _**

**_Merry Christmas - and a very happy new year!_**

* * *

**_August 1933_**

* * *

John took a mouthful of now cold tea, normally he palled at cold tea – but he was too distracted to care, it was something to do. He had smoked enough cigarettes to keep Mr Woodbine in business for a year, he had cleaned out the sink, washed down the kitchen table, re-filled the coal scuttle, even organised the jars in the kitchen cupboard in height order. He was at loss of what to do with his hands, turning on his heel sharply as he heard the back door open he saw Anna walk in, flopping down on the kitchen chair she raised him a small smile.

"He's going to be fine."

"Oh Jesus Christ – thank the lord! What happened, Mr Carson's message was so convoluted!"

"I don't know – I truly don't, it looks like he just ran off into the road and got hit by a car, whoever it was just rode off, no-one saw who they were … a man someone said, but that's all."

"And Patrick and Aoife? What were they doing while their brother was being mowed down!?"

"John, calm down, it's not their fault – Paddy's always careful, but he's 12 years old – he's not a grown man. It sounds like Ciaran wanted to get something from the house so Paddy was walking him back from the pub and … well, it doesn't matter, what's important is that Ciaran's fine, Dr Clarkson says that most of its superficial."

"Small blessings. But Paddy shouldn't have …."

"Just go to bed John, there's no use dwelling on should haves and ought to haves. Paddy isn't responsible for this, no-one is except the silly fool who was driving too fast and ran off once it had happened. Don't blame Paddy, Ciaran's going to be fine, just go to bed before you get all het up over nothing."

"But Anna, it's not nothing! Why are you being so calm? Our son could have died today!"

"I KNOW ... I know, and that's precisely why I'm being so calm. Because if I let myself imagine … just for a second … then I won't be able to cope. But I can cope, as long as I know that Ciaran's going to be alright!"

"I'm sorry …"

"Why? What for? For getting angry and upset? For blaming everyone else but us? Because that's whos fault it is, we're the ones who chose this life, for us and for our children, we're the ones who made a selfish choice that could have cost my son his life!"

"Our son Anna, Ciaran's our son …"

"… Yes I know, I'm going to bed."

"I'll be up now."

"Don't bother – the sofa's comfortable enough."

"Anna …?"

* * *

John woke early, although technically he hadn't slept much and so it was no great stretch to get up and walk into the kitchen. He hooked his cane over the kitchen sink and began to fill the kettle from the tap, humming quietly to himself he placed the kettle onto the hob. Picking up his cane he slowly made his way up the stairs, his knee was stiff and ached somewhat but he persevered. His bedroom door was pushed to and after a moment's consideration he gently opened it, Anna was asleep, curled up in a ball with the quilt pulled right up to her chin, her breathing was deep and even but her eyes looked a little swollen and red. She had obviously cried herself to sleep, and John's heart broke as he watched her sleep. He knew he had to wake her, but at the same time he didn't want to disturb her, he decided to dress before trying to stir her, giving her a little extra sleep.

"Anna love? Anna … you need to wake up …"

"Mmm, wha-what time is it?"

"It's just gone five, do you want some tea? I've just put the kettle on …"

"Thank you, how's your knee?"

"Oh fine."

"Good. I'll go down to the hospital later to see Ciaran."

"Do you wan't me to come."

"No, I'll be alright on my own."

"Anna … I want to come and see my son in hospital. I want to come and see him with my wife … why are you so angry with me? I haven't done anything, I was angry last night, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

* * *

"John? John are you there?"

"Yes, Anna? What is it?"

"I'm at the hospital now, Ciaran's taken a turn for the worse, please come down – I need you here."

"Right, ummm, well I'll be as quick as I can, what's happened?"

"I don't know, just please come down!"

"Alright, I'll be there now."

"… And John … I love you …"

"I love you too ..." John replaced the handset into the cradle and left Mr Carson's office quickly, running his hands through his hair he grabbed his coat and made for the door, ignoring the staff in the kitchen who were watching him with curiosity.

* * *

John shook Dr Clarkson's hand firmly, swallowing hard against the tears that were threatening to come, what was so bad that he had to leave the house to come and see Ciaran? The worst of thoughts flicked through his mind as he met the doctors eyes,

"What is it doctor? Mrs Bates telephoned me …"

"Yes – she's just with one of my nurses at the moment – she needed some time. The break to your son's leg, we believe that the nerve within the leg may have been damaged, Ciaran's lost some sensation in the leg, and, although it's too early to tell, but he may have some problems with walking again."

"You said that it was superficial though? I don't understand …"

"As far as we could tell the injuries were superficial, but it's only as he's begun to recover from the shock over night that we we're able to see the full extent of the damage. I'm sorry."

"He may have problems walking … doctor I …"

"Mr Bates, your … predicament, your injuries are not the same as your sons. With work we hope that Ciaran will recover – but at the moment we need to focus on assessing the actual damage to the leg. Umm … Nurse? Nurse – will you take Mr Bates over to see his son?"

"Actually – do you mind if I go to see my wife first? I want to see Anna."

"Right, Nurse Wilson, Mrs Bates is in my office with Sister, could you take Mr Bates through? Thank you."

"Thank you doctor!"

Nurse Wilson was a small girl, Anna was short and slim, but the nurse was barely 5 feet tall, and so narrow, John caught himself wondering how she didn't break a limb every time she stumbled or fell. Her dress was too big for her, and her cap, although clean was wonkily perched on her head.  
In side Dr Clarkson's office Anna was sat on a seat sipping from a cup of tea, John could see that it was far paler than she liked to take it but she carried on sipping, carefully pressing a handkerchief to her nose occasionally, it took a moment before she noticed John had walked into the room. She stood slowly and raised her arms quickly so that John could hold her, resting his head on her shoulder John inhaled deeply, his wife's smell was soothing but even that was no comfort.

"Oh John, thank God. What did Dr Clarkson tell you?"

"That everything's a bit up in the air right now, but they're worried that Ciaran might be a bit more damaged than we thought …"

"He might not walk again John!"

"It's too early to say that Anna, Dr Clarkson's just worried that the leg might be more damaged than we thought – Ciaran's not confined to a wheel chair just yet love."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"No – have you? No? Let's go together …"

* * *

Landers Cottage,  
Downton Estate  
North Yorks

12th August 1933

Dear Mam,

I hope that you and Dad are well, John and I are doing fine, so are Patrick and Aoife. I know you want us to come up again soon, but it's just not practical at the moment I'm afraid.  
Ciaran's not as well unfortunately, there was an accident in the village last week – before you start to worry, he's absolutely fine. I promise. He's just laid up at the moment, he's home now, whether there's any lasting damage remains to be seen, but at the moment it looks promising, he can't walk on the leg, which he finds maddening, but Aoife's enjoying being a nurse, and Patrick has discovered his philanthropic side by letting Ciaran play with his old toys and read his comics, once Patrick's had a good read through of course!  
The Doctors are worried that he might have damaged some parts of his leg – I don't really understand much about it, but they think that when he fell he damaged the connective tissues in the knee and possibly the nerves in the leg, which is why he's having trouble walking at the moment. If you want to come and visit him, I know he'd be glad of the company, and so would John and I of course. I know you haven't always agreed with my choice of husband, but I know you like him, and I know you know what a fantastic father he has been to the children, and a wonderful husband. He's a pain and a half some times, but I love him, and I wish you would forgive him for those first few years of our marriage. Things are much more settled now – and if you could bring yourself to spend more than half an hour with him, I know you'd realise how lovely he is.

I'd best be off, give my love to Dad, and I hope I'll see you soon,

Love,

Anna


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dear everyone!**_

_**I am so so so sorry this has taken me so long to upload, my laptop died (RIP) and then work got on top of me, it's taken me a while to get back on top of everything - but here we are! This chapter's a little different from others, because it's the penultimate chapter - I'm trying to set things up for the finale!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this one - and sorry it's taken so long to get up!**_

_**Please rate and review**_

* * *

_**April 1935**_

* * *

Anna rinsed off the last plate from the sink and rested it on the draining board, she looked out at the small garden behind the cottage, John was sat down in deckchair, keeping a close eye on Patrick who was digging a trench along the vegetable bed. John and Patrick had a grand plan to grow grapes – a Bates family wine was planned for the summer, Aoife was sat under the back porch peeling potatoes reluctantly.

"Aoife – how far along are you with those potatoes?"

"Nearly done Mam … why do I have to sort the veg for tea though? Paddy and Ciaran don't!"

"Because Paddy's helping your Da in the garden and Ciaran's … Ciaran's out …"

"Ciaran never has to help Mam – it's not fair …"

"Don't give me lip Aoife Bates! Life isn't fair love – that's just the way it goes. Give those potatoes here, I'll put them in the hotpot." Said Anna to her young daughter, at the age of 12 Aoife Bates had her father's height, with her mother's fair hair; much to her parents displeasure she had inherited some of Anna's spark and sharp wit but was still finding her feet with how to use it. Despite appearances Aoife wasn't lazy, as much as she complained about housework and helping out she loved work, she relished it, in her school work she was diligent and bright, however she was an academic – manual work bored her. Give her reading or writing to do and she would sit and steadily work her way through it until it was done, but ask her to scrub down the table and there would be a stream of sullen sighs, and muttered threats for hours before she could be cajoled into doing it.

Anna knew that Aoife's complaint about Ciaran was valid, but there was little she could do, ever since his accident 10 year old Ciaran had turned inside himself, he had recovered slowly, he had always been loved being outside, but now he spent more time than ever outdoors. When Dr Clarkson had suggested brisk walks to help his injured leg strengthen and heal Ciaran had taken this as the perfect excuse to escape the cottage. However often his parents told him to be careful and not to over work his leg, they had frequently caught him running up country lanes, or down hills. His disregard for his health worried both Anna and John, but what could they do, he had become so quiet and introverted, the only time he really spoke or had any animation was when he talked about travel. From Anna's brother he had been given an atlas of the world, he would read in the evenings and talk about far flung countries and exotic journeys across the globe that explorers had taken. Turning to her daughter Anna smiled,

"Go on with you – you can go outside with your Da and Paddy, I'll get Ciaran to lay the table eh?"

"Thanks Mam, have you seen my book?"

"No love – try the sitting room." Aoife turned to search for her copy of _The Hobbit, _her parent's had thought it an odd choice of reading material when she had taken the 'bus to Rippon and returned with her prize wrapped in brown paper so proudly. But Aoife maintained that is was one of the best children's books ever written according to the reviews and in the newspaper it talked of the book awards the novel had won. Aoife was nothing if not persistent, and now she was fully engrossed.

Following her out, Anna continued on to the front door and looked out around the surrounding area for her youngest son, where Paddy was shorter, like his mother and broad like his father, Ciaran was slim and wiry like Anna and tall like John. She scanned the surrounding area but saw no sign of him,

"CIARAN! …. CIARAN!" she called out, there was no response, she tried again, "CIARAN! … CIARAN!" silence greeted her, after a moment's consideration she sighed to herself. "Please come home Ciaran …" She said quietly, before turning back into the house sadly, she felt like she was losing her son piece by piece and it scared and worried her.

* * *

John watched his son brush his teeth, he studied the back of the Ciaran's head,

"You need a haircut lad, it's starting to hang on your collar."

"Yes Da."

"I'll ask your Mam to do it tomorrow night."

"Yes Da."

"Or maybe I could take you to a proper barber's with me next week, I could use a cut."

"Yes Da."

"Ciaran …"

"Da?"

"Ciaran, I need you to do something for me, I need you to help me, you're upsetting your Mam."

"Am I Da?"

"It's your running off all the time, she's worried about you, we both are. You're growing up son, you need to start taking a bit more responsibility – in a few years' time you'll be leaving school, you know you need to start thinking about what you're going to do, Paddy's working up at the house as a mechanic, your sister's looking at taking a typing and shorthand course. What do you want to do Ciaran?"

"I want to run."

"Son, you can't run forever!"

"No Da, I want to run, run all over the world. I want to be an athlete like Jack Heap, he's won medals in athletics for his country, he's been all over the world running. That's what I want to do Da."

"Right … well I'm sure your Mam'll be thrilled."

"I'm not trying to upset her Da, I just … Paddy's strong and funny, and Aoife's clever, and I'm not clever, I'm not funny, and my legs all funny and I'm not strong, but when I run it doesn't matter, it's just me – running – and it's the first think I've ever been good at. I want to see the world Da, I see all the countries in my atlas and I want to see them. I don't want to spend the whole of my life seeing nothing but Yorkshire."

* * *

John sat down heavily on the bed, he buttoned up his pyjama jacket and gently lay down easing his leg out straight he turned to Anna,

"Did you speak to Ciaran?" she asked.

"I did, he's … I don't know, he's a little bit lost I think. He wants to run."

"I know, that's the problem!"

"No love, I mean he wants to be a runner, an athlete."

"An athlete?"

"So he says, I mean I think he really is serious, I think it will make him genuinely happy to travel around the world … running …"

"John, you can't be serious? That's preposterous, it's idiotic, he can't be a professional runner!"

"I think they prefer the term athlete, but that's beside the point. He's 10 Anna, he'll change and grow, what he says makes perfect sense you know."

"Go on."

"He feels that between them Aoife and Paddy are everything he's not, and when he runs he feels good at something, he feels free, he wants to see the world and I think in his mind he could do the one thing that he's good at, and see all the places he reads about in his atlas."

"And now, it's our job to stamp on his dreams?"

"No – he wants to travel, that's one thing, he has four years before he leaves school, all we need to do is find him an occupation that allows him to travel – but an occupation a little more realistic than being an athlete, or _professional runner _if you prefer."


End file.
